transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast Combiner Wars Transformers
Beast Combiner Wars Transformers is a CGI animated cartoon series takes place 265 years after the end of The Great War & The original Combiner Wars during the 2nd half of the 21st century. The Story While the Combiner robot Predacus attacks both Maximal and Predacon alike and nearly conquered Cybertron for being the only living combiner robot left, they are attacked and defeated by Axalon: the combined form of Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Cheetor, Unit-3, Tigatron and sometimes Rattrap for the chestplate. As the five Predacon combiners are arrested and soon sentenced to death, the Predacon namesake of the original Megatron and his team steal the Ancient Golden Disk and The Enigma of Combination before they left the planet and went through a Time Portal which took them and Primal's team and ship 3,500,000 (or something like that) years into Earths past, starting The Beast Combiner Wars. Maximal Combiner Team (Axalon) Optimus Primal: Gorilla, Jet and Torso Rattrap: Rat and Chestplate armor Rhinox: Rhinoceros and right arm Cheetor: Cheetah and left arm Unit-3: Lion themed Sports Car and right leg Tigatron: White Tiger and left leg Other Maximal Combiner Team (Magnaboss) Silverbolt: Wolf and Eagle Fuzor & torso Repticon/Dinobot: Mega Raptor & left arm (former Predacon) Black Araknia: Black Widow Spider & right arm (former Predacon) Dept Charge: Sting Ray and left leg Nightscream: Vampire Bat & chestplate armor (former Predacon) Airazor: Hawk and right leg Predacon Combiner Team (Predacon-X) Rampage: King Crab and torso Inferno: Red Fireant and left arm Scorpinok: Black Scorpion and right arm Waspinator: Wasp and Target Master weapon/blaster Terrosaur: Red Terrodaktyle and left leg Fraktyle: Green Terrodaktyle and right leg Vehicon Combiner Team (Beast Hunter) Obsidian: Hover Copter and torso Jetstorm: Jet and left arm Thrust: Motorcycle and right arm Tankor: Tank and right leg Strika: Armored Car and left leg D-Drone: Diagnostic Drone and Head Master Unit Predacon/Vehicon Leader and partner Megatron: Two Headed Dragon, Giant Hand, Race Car and Jet Quickstrike: Desert Scorpion with Cobra for a tail and Megatron's Targer Master partner Season One Episodes 1) Into the Past part one 2) Into the Past part two 3) The Enigma of Combination part one 4) The Enigma of Combination part two 5) The Target Masters Part One 6) The Target Masters Part Two 7) The Ghost of Starscream Part One 8) The Ghost of Starscream Part Two 9) The Missing Chestplate Masters Part One 10) The Missing Chestplate Madters Part Two 11) The Origin of The Golden Disk Part One 12) The Origin of The Golden Disk Part Two 13) Botanica Part One 14) Botanica Part Two 15) The Origin of Predacus Part One 16) The Origin of Predacus Part Two 17) The Origin of Axalon Part One 18) The Origin of Axalon Part Two 19) The Vok Part One 20) The Vok Part Two 21) Clone War Part One 22) Clone War Part Two 23) Clone War Part Three 24) The Planet Buster Part One 25) The Planet Buster Part Two 26) The Planet Buster Part Three Season Two Episodes 1) Transmetals Part One 2) Transmetals Part Two 3) The Return of Starscream Part One 4) The Return of Starscream Part Two 5) Maximal and Predacon Origins Part One 6) Maximal and Predacon Origins Part Two 7) The Floating Island Part One 8) The Floating Island Part Two 9) The Origin of Protoform-X Part One 10) The Origin of Protoform-X Part Two 11) The Ark Part One 12) The Ark Part Two 13) Retrieving The Golden Disk Part One 14) Retrieving The Golden Disk Part Two 15) Dark Energon Part One 16) Dark Energon Part Two 17) The Transformation Virus Part One 18) The Transformation Virus Part Two 19) Return of The Dinobots Part One 20) Return of The Dinobots Part Two 21) Predacons VS Vehicons Part One 22) Predacons VS Vehicons Part Two 23) Predacons VS Vehicons Part Three 24) End Game Part One 25) End Game Part Two 26)End Game Part Three Notes and Trivia Combiner Wars Optimus Primal is actually a remold of the Horrorcon Apeface. Combiner Wars Leader Class Predacon Megatron is actually a remold of 2001 Robots In Disguise Megatron/Galvatron/Gigatron, only with half the number of alternate modes. Though Botanica retains her Plant Mode and is now also a Target Master for the combiner robots Axalon and Magnaboss, she is not actually a member of either combiner team. While Botanica, Waspinator and Quickstrike are the only three Target Masters in the cartoon, Rattrap and Nightscream are the only two Chestplate Masters. Chestplate Masters is the new and more appropriate name for all of the Breastforce Transformers. Though Black Aracnia was originally a Maximal protoform reprogrammed into a Predacon before switching back to Maximal and Nightscream had no Predacon heritage in Beast Wars and Beast Machines Transformers back in 1996-2000, their true origins and heritage in Beast Combiner Wars Transformers were charged to make them more interesting and stand out more as their combiner mode with three Maximal makes Magnaboss half Maximal and half Predacon. The Maximals' Autobot Gods besides Primus Optimus Maximus Sky Reign Defensor Superion Raiden Extinction: Dinobots Victorian The Predacons' Decepticon Gods Grand Galvatron Devastator Menasaur Bruticus Predaking Thunder Mayhem Abominus Pironacon Monstructor Liokaiser Dinoking Predacus Season Three Episodes 1) New Age of Extinction part one 2) New Age of Extinction part two 3) Hour of The Beast Machines part one 4) Hour of The Beast Machines part two 5) Homesick part one 6) Homesick part two 7) Devastation part one 8) Devastation part two 9) TigerHawk part one 10) TigerHawk part two 11) Welcome Home part one 12) Welcome Home part two 13) Invasion part one 14) Invasion part two 15) The Key to Vector Sigma part one 16) The Key to Vector Sigma part two 17) The Plasma Chamber part one 18) The Plasma Chamber part two 19) The Mutants part one 20) The Mutants part two 21) Genocide part one 22) Genocide part two 23) Genocide part three 24) The Last of The Predacons part one 25) The Last of The Predacons part two 26) The Last of The Predacons part three Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series